The man in black
by WildWhite
Summary: My second DQMW-fic here. Please review!


It was ten o'clock in the morning and a train to Colorado Springs had just arrived. A man in black stepped out of the train and started to walk towards the general store. The man went to the store and bought a couple apples. Then he came out to the street and walked to the Gold Nugget to reserve a room.  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Michaela...! Michaela!" whispered a voice near Michaela Quinn's ear.  
  
Michaela turned in her and Sully 's bed and saw Sully 's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Morning. What's the time?" she asked and yawned.  
  
"It's almost eleven" Sully answered and kissed her.  
  
She answered to his kiss and then realised what he had said.  
  
"Almost eleven!!!!" she almost jumped out of the bed. "I'm late! I should have been in the clinic an hour ago!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I told Andrew yesterday that I'll let you sleep today. He went to the clinic at eight" Sully said and watched when his wife stopped dressing. Michaela looked at Sully and started to smile.  
  
"You are incredible Sully! Do you know that?" Michaela whispered and put her hands over Sully 's shoulders. They kissed very passionately. Then she continued "What would I do without you...!"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Sully answered, kissed her again and leaded her onto the bed.  
------------------------------------------  
  
It was two o'clock when Michaela finally arrived to her clinic. When she was going to open the door a voice behind her spoke to her:  
  
"Madame! Do you know where here is a depot office?"  
  
Michaela turned around and saw a man, about forty years old. He had black clothes and his smile was cruel.  
  
"Yes, I do. It's there. Walk along this street and you'll find it" Michaela answered and was going to open the door when the man spoke again:  
  
"I'm Peter. And you are...? I came here this morning and I'm trying to know people better"  
  
"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn and I'm sorry but I really have to go now. I've got some patients" Michaela answered and stepped in the clinic.  
  
"A doctor...? Well, well. I think I have to come to visit you tonight" Peter said quietly and smiled mockingly.  
Then he turned and walked back to the Gold Nugget, not to the depot office.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Michaela sat behind her desk and read some papers when somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes" Michaela answered and didn't rise her eyes from the papers.  
  
"Do you want to go for a lunch with me?" Sully 's voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Michaela finally rose her eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"Why not. Or what kind of LUNCH do you mean?" she said dropping hints.  
  
Sully rose his eyebrows and said:  
  
"I was thinking about a lunch in your backroom"  
  
"Hmm...That's interesting. So what are we waiting for?" Michaela asked and looked at Sully.  
  
"Yeah, we're better go before the FOOD is getting cold" After that he walked to Michaela and carried her in his arms to the backroom.  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure I have to leave you here?" Sully asked when he was going to go home.  
  
"Yes, I have to finish some papers but I'll come home as soon as I can" Michaela answered and gave to Sully a long kiss.  
  
"I'll wait for you...!" Sully said quietly and then turned. Michaela went back to the clinic and closed the door behind her.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Michaela was just leaving the clinic when someone knocked on the door. She went to open the door and there was Peter behind it.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to disturb you in this time of the evening but I have some problem" Peter said and stepped in.  
  
"What does that man want from me?" Michaela thought. "What kind of problem?" she said aloud.  
  
"Well, I need a woman. If you know what I mean" Peter started and looked at Michaela with greed in his eyes.  
  
"No, I don't think that I know what you mean" Michaela said and was afraid.  
  
"I mean that I want you!" Peter said and moved towards Michaela. "Come on! I know that you want me as much as I want you"  
  
"You are sick! I'm married, do you know that? And I really don't want you, ever!!!" Michaela whispered and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?!" Peter shouted and ran to the door before Michaela was out. He took Michaela's hand and pulled her back. "Now I take what belongs to me!" After that he took a hold of the sleeve of the Michaela's dress and it tore easily.  
  
"Please don't! Please, I do anything!" Michaela prayed but Peter doesn't listened. Suddenly there were steps behind the clinic door. When Peter heard those steps he let Michaela go and ran to the backroom. The window was open so he escaped.  
  
"Michaela! Michaela, are you still there?" Michaela heard Sully 's voice from outside. Then he opened the door and saw Michaela. She was sitting in her chair and she cried.  
  
"My god! What happened?! Michaela are you alright??" Sully exclaimed, ran to the chair and took Michaela in his arms.  
  
"Sully...! Please, don't let go..." Michaela whispered and pressed close against Sully.  
  
"I won't. What happened?" Sully asked again and held Michaela even tighter.  
  
"He came in... He came in and started to molest..." she said.  
  
"Who?! Michaela you have tell me who it was!"  
  
"P-Peter, he is new here. I don't know what is his last name" she said much steady now but she couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"He'll pay about this!" Sully hissed and then continued softener: "Michaela, I know this is hard but I have to ask. Did he...Did he do anything to you?"  
  
Michaela was quiet and then answered: "You came just in time. I don't know what would have happened if you would have come couple minutes later..."  
  
Sully was still holding Michaela.  
  
"Don't think about that. I was here in time"  
  
"Could you do me a favour?" she asked and rose her head a little bit.  
  
"Anything" Sully answered and looked at her eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me tonight...please" she prayed and her tears started to flow again.  
  
"I won't. Don't be afraid. I won't leave you ever" Sully said and when Michaela looked at his eyes she knew that he meant what he said.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Michaela had a nightmare. Someone came to the clinic, the whole room was rolling around and around. Michaela prayed that the person who were there wouldn't do anything but the person didn't listen, it just came closer and closer.  
Then she woke up. She was wet with perspiration and she was shaking. Sully woke up too and realised immediately what was the matter. He put his hand over Michaela's shoulder and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Breath Michaela. It was just a bad dream. Nothing won't happen to you"  
  
Finally Michaela calmed down and Sully took her in his arms and rocked her to sleep like she would have been a little baby.  
------------------------------------------  
  
"But I haven't do anything!!!! I want a lawyer!!" Peter shouted when a sheriff went to his room in the Gold Nugget and arrested him.  
  
"Believe me. You'll have time to arrange your lawyer because you're gonna need it!" the sheriff said and leaded him out of the room.  
  
Michaela and Sully were waiting in the sheriff's office when he came in with Peter.  
  
"Is this the man who tried to rape you Dr. Quinn?" the sheriff asked from her.  
  
"Yes...yes he is the man" she answered and looked away.  
  
"You're gonna regret this Dr. Quinn!" Peter shouted before sheriff put him into the cell.  
  
"The fingerprints witch were found from your clinic...Those fingerprints were Peter's so now I know for sure that you spoke the truth. He won't cause any harm to you anymore" sheriff said to her and then they left.  
------------------------------------------  
  
"You don't afraid to be here?" Sully asked when they arrived to the clinic.  
  
"Well no exactly but it's a fact that there are many others whose are just like Peter. And they can walk through that door any time" Michaela answered.  
  
"We have to take risks in our life. You can't stop working here just because of Peter" Sully said and walked to the window. Michaela followed him and put her head against Sully 's chest.  
  
"You are right. I have to take that risk" she said and then continued: "What would you say about a LUNCH? In the same place that in a last time...?"  
  
"Well why not...? What if you would take a day off and then we would have time to eat a lunch and a dinner and a supper...?" Sully said smiling and slid his hand on Michaela's arm.  
  
"That's a good idea" she said, walked the door and turned a signboard: "Closed"  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Well there it was! I'm very sorry if I have copied  
somebody. That really wasn't the meaning.  
  
Please review! I would like to hear what do you think   
About this story.  
  
WildWhite  



End file.
